


I'll be watching you from above (Hanji Zoe/levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, snk 132 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Hanji's point of view in the events of chapter 132
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	I'll be watching you from above (Hanji Zoe/levihan oneshot)

“Hey Levi, do you think they’re all watching?

Do you think we can finally hold our head high for our dead comrades?”

“.....Quit the crap, you sound just like him”

Oh, do I?

I thought I’m nothing like him, though.

He’d surely handle this better than I am.

Will I be able to look at him with pride?

.....

“Don’t go.... 

Please.... 

Don’t go....

The island.....

Everyone.... will die

Our.... devil

That’s... our only...

Hope..”

“Floch!”

“He’s dead.

You’re right.

It’s as you said, Floch....”

i totally understand you.

You sound just like last time, by the way.

When we lost Erwin.

And you’re right in both times.

We’re kinda the same, you know?

Following our aim whatever that takes.

Which is why...

“We can’t give up now.

Even if we fail today...

We’ll win another day.”

......

Shit, the rumbling is here.

And the flying boat isn’t ready yet!

Time won’t be enough.

“I’ll have to stay and buy us some time”

Armin...

You can’t...

“That’s not happening!

You’re the ultimate hope that can stop Eren”

Yes, he is.

He can’t just leave now.

“I’ll take care of it!”

“NO!

Neither of you should be using their titan powers”

I sould be the one staying here.

I was worthless anyway.

“But Hanji!”

“I’m the one who brought everyone here”

This is all my fault.

“I killed my comrades to come this far.

I’ll take responsibility for it all”

So I guess it’s my end, huh?

At least I’ll be a bit worthy for my last moments.

“Armin Arlert. I make you the 15th commander of the survey corps.”

Yes, I’m finally making a good choice.

A choice that I won’t regret.

Armin is definitely more fit than I am.

“That’s how it is, then goodbye everyone!”

I’m gonna miss you guys.

So damn much.

But it seems that this is my fate.

“Oh, Levi is now your subordinate, so feel free to boss him around as you wish.”

Speaking of him.

I find it harder to leave him.

Why though?

Maybe because of the days we spent together?

How we were always together?

In happiness and sadness?

Damn, I should stop thinking like this.

“Hey, damn four-eyes!”

Heh, been a while since I heard that name.

This is really my time to let him go?

“You know, Levi.

It feels like... my time has come.”

I don’t know if you’re gonna miss my annoying face or not.

But I sure am gonna miss your grumpy one.

“I want to act as cool as possible.

So let me go out like this.”

Please.

Don’t make it harder than it already is.

I don’t even wanna look at you.

I know I won’t be able to.

huh?

“Dedicate your heart”

W-why?

Why would you do that?

You don’t know how tough it already is?

You think it’s easy for me to let go of a someone dear?

A dear comrade like you?

Dammit, levi.

It’s totally not the time for me to break down.

You know what?

We should’ve just stayed in that forest.

That might’ve stopped me from leaving you.

Which is what you’re aiming for, right?

But you know that I can’t.

Screw you, Levi.

I can’t let you go.

But I have to.

And you know it.

You really had to say that?

“Haha”

I just wanna hold you and never let go.

“I never heard you say that before”

But I mustn’t.

I have a duty that I must complete.

And I have to leave you for that.

Take care.

....

Woah!

How big they are!

“Titans have... 

Always been so cool!”

They’re just so wonderful.

Sorry, big guys.

But I gotta kill a bunch of you for my friends.

Take this!

Yes!

The thunder spear killed it.

I gotta use my gear now, though.

Ugh!

Oh god!

I’m getting burnt!

“Hot!”

Oh no!

“Not yet?”

I-it hurts!

“AAAAAAAAH!”

I g-gotta keep going!

T-take that!

Aaaaah!

M-mo-ore!

T-too h-hot!

I-I’m fa-alling!

T-this is i-it.

I-I ca-an’t a-any....

...

Huh?

I...

I don’t feel it anymore!

Am I finally dead?

Wait!

What about them?

“What happened to the flying boat?”

“They took off”

“Huh?”

I know this voice!

It can’t be!

“Hanji.

You did your job.”

“Erwin.

Everyone”

I see them all.

My dead comrades.

So I’m already dead, eh?

They were watching us all along.

So I did well?

I really do hope so.

“I swear...

It’s been hard for me after you made me commander, Erwin.

And that stupid brat Eren”

“Yeah it must have been tough.

We’ll all listen to your story”

I can’t wait to tell you about everything!

....

Everything is for our comrades.

I did this for you, guys.

For you, Levi.

My dear short comrade.

I’m sorry for leaving you alone.

In this cruel world.

But you know I had to, don’t you?

Damn, I already miss you, levi.

But don’t worry.

I’ll patiently wait for you to come and join us here.

Maybe then we can live together.

Just like we wanted in that forest.

Until then,

I’ll be watching you from above.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one with my tears for y'all.


End file.
